For a number of years, the physical solvent sulfolane has been used to form a mixture with an amine and water to reduce the hydrogen sulfide in gas mixtures within what has been termed the "Sulfinol" process. The commercial control of the Sulfinol process has been successfully exerted under licenses issued to the Shell Oil Company. The time has now arrived to substitute a rival process to the Sulfinol process. It has become evident that a process can be developed which will equal, or exceed, effectiveness of the Sulfinol process.
The new physical solvent desired should be comparable to the sulfolane of the Sulfinol process in its reaction with other acid gases of which carbon dioxide is the most prevalent. Of course, if the new solvent will not deteriorate the buna-N O-rings, packing, etc. in downstream equipment, at least this other advantage for the desired physical solvent over sulfolane is a significant factor of their competition.